1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power feeding wiring structure for arranging a plurality of wires between a slide door and a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technology for suppressing the hang-down of a wiring harness arranged between a vehicle body and a slide door when the slide door is opened (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-023757).
In the technology of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-023757, the wiring harness is covered by a corrugated tube. Further, a part of the corrugated tube arranged in the slide door is guided by a rotary body of a mounting device.
As a result, there arises a problem that a part of the corrugated tube arranged in the slide door, which part is not guided by the rotary body of the mounting device, interferes with the slide door depending on a mounting state of the mounting device.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide a power feeding wiring structure capable of achieving satisfactory opening and closing movements of a slide door.